


Nymeria Plays Matchmaker

by lady_illiya



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-22
Updated: 2012-10-22
Packaged: 2017-11-16 20:40:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/543609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lady_illiya/pseuds/lady_illiya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nymeria gives Arya and Gendry the push they need. Warning: This contains explicit scenes of a sexual nature, if you do not want to read graphic smut, I suggest you find something else to read.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nymeria Plays Matchmaker

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: So I’ve been posting this over on my Tumblr account in parts, but I’ve finally finished!! (no thanks to school) but I hope you guys like it!

Nymeria prowled through the wolfswood with her long lost brothers, the wild one and the one who wasn’t always a wolf. Nipping at one another, they raced toward the stone forest that their masters held. They tumbled and fought for dominance when they reached the white-woods, splashing across the shallow end of the pond-that-was-never-cold. She stood as her brothers raced off, leaving her to slink off and find her own master.

She knew where to find her master now, unlike when she had gone from the land Nymeria roamed. She might smell different, a bit of spice thrown in that sometimes made Nymeria’s nose twitch, but she was back and that was the important thing. She slunk through the outer edges of the powerful woods and walked onto the land that scratched and sharpened her claws. Approaching the flat-wood sided shelter that sang such high pitches, she found her master with her mate.

Only he wasn’t her mate yet. It was obvious to Nymeria that her girl-wolf had laid claims on the man that made steel sing. Nymeria did not understand why her master did not take what was hers. She had smelled the connection between these two since she felt her masters’ return to this land and found her in this place with her once dead brothers. She whined with uncertainty at the thought that he might be denying her master and his right to her, but she shook that thought off, she could smell the desire on the man.

Nymeria appraised the human her master felt worthy enough. He stood taller than the other men, he alluded silent strength and seemed to clam her master when she forgot who she was and that spiciness would permeate her. She agreed that this specimen was good enough for her master, infinitely more qualified as a mate then some of those sniveling flowery smelling men who came sniffing after her master and left with their proverbial tail between their legs.

She was getting antsy though, for it was taking too long for them to mate and Nymeria grew wary of the increasing number of male suitors her master attracts. The pack needs to be strong again, for without strength others sense the weakness and will move in.

For the sack of the pack Nymeria knew she had to act.

Arya watched as Gendry struck the ill bent sword again, slowly shaping it into a weapon to kill. Her eyes followed his arm with each blow, his biceps flexing each time he reared up for another hit. She wanted nothing more than to have those arms flexing as he picked her up, setting her on the workbench, settling himself between her spread legs. Hands holding her hips tight he would gently push her down, following her, trapping her with his body as he leaned in---

She jerked herself out of her fantasy at the sound of claws scraping stone, she looked towards the door just Nymeria walked into the forge, settling herself by doorway, her gaze fixed on Gendry.

“Nymeria? Come.” Arya said, wondering at the direwolfs behavior. The wolf switched her gaze to Arya, then playfully dashed forward, wiggling her tail wildly as she hopped the short circle between Arya and the entrance to the forge. Darting out of sight of the doorway before bounding back inside, looking at both Arya and Gendry.

Arya laughed, hopping off the counter where she was sitting, “I think she wants us to follow her!” Her gaze snapped to Gendry, a twinkle playing in her eye, “Come on then, work will still be here later.”

She grabbed his hand the second he put down the hammer, dragging his large form behind her as she followed Nymeria out of the forge.

Gendry faltered as the gaze of some of the townsfolk drifted over to them, “M’lady, I think I should stay in the forge, I don’t think-” He started attempting to release their hands.

Arya ignored his comment, tightening her hold and yanking a bit roughly so he stumbled a bit. She glared over her shoulder as they ran after Nymeria, “Don’t call me that!”

Nymeria was leading them into the Godswood, Arya realized, and she dragged Gendry along as she followed her wolf through the woods and into the clearing where her father once sat cleaning Ice.

Arya saw Nymeria glancing back to make sure they had followed her before she started to run into the hot spring. Arya laughed as Nymeria leapt out of the water and sprinkling them with warm droplets, ran around them before jumping into the deeper side of the spring.

Arya walked over to the edge of the water, Gendry following as always. Nymeria had her tongue out, doggy paddling around, enjoying the warmth of the pool. Arya started tugging the tunic out of her breeches when she felt a warm hand grab her arm. She looked over into deep intense blue, almost panicky, eyes.

“What do you think you’re doing m’lady?” he said with a gulp.

She smiled brilliantly at him, slipping her shirt off her before he had a chance to stop her again. “What? You think I am just going to let Nymeria have all the fun? I’m going swimming of course, stupid!” She then untied the rope holding her brothers old trousers to her small frame, letting them drop, leaving her standing in her smallclothes.

With a grin at a clenched jaw Gendry, she bent her knees and sprang out of her crouch, landing with a splash in the warm water. She rose to the surface, legs kicking to keep her afloat, and burst out laughing at the site that awaited her. Gendry stood, a bit shell shocked, soaked from head to toe from her splash. Nymeria let out a quick bark and seemed to agree with Arya in how silly he looked.

She swam toward him, letting her toes settle in the white sand as she neared the slightly shallower water. “Well, now you cannot possibly deny coming in to swim with me! Since you’re already all wet!” Arya exclaimed with a smirk.

He seemed to hesitate, and Arya splashed him again in response, “Now! You bull!”

He let a smirk appear on his face, sitting and removing his shoes, “As m’lady commands,” laughing when that earned him yet another splash. Arya swam back out to Nymeria, trying not to stare too obviously at Gendry’s revealed chest as he stripped down to his smallclothes, dropping his work smock to the group by his shoes.

He splashed out to her, being able to stand where the water was too deep for her and took a bit of pleasure by returning the splashes he received while on land. This of course led to a splash war, with Gendry chasing her around the hot spring with Arya and kicking away from him toward an area of the pond she could stand in. Once she had her footing she started to stumble out of the water away from Gendry, stopping when the water was at her knees; laughing she turned around to prepare to kick water at her pursuer when Gendry’s face made her stop in her tracks.

His mouth was slightly open, heat rising up his neck as he stared at her, waist deep in the water. Arya felt prickles of fire that seemed to follow the trail that his gaze made down her body. Arya wasn’t sure if it was the fall air or his hungry expression that sent a shiver down her spine, but she was suddenly aware of the fact that her small clothes were sticking to her body, leaving nothing to the imagination.

The moment was broken when Nymeria ran between them, sending droplets toward them both, and then running around Arya. When she looked back at Gendry, his face was aflame and his gaze averted. Nymeria refused to be ignored as she nudged Arya, causing her to snap out of her stupor. She reached down to ruffle Nymeria’s fur, and moved forward in an attempt to cover herself back up. She was determinately not meeting Gendry’s eye, instead staring off to the side as she walked toward the deeper water. Her direwolf continued to walk beside her, occasionally trotting in circles around her.

The water was just reaching above her hips when she felt the full force of Nymeria pushing against her back, causing her to rush forward and stagger face first into a hard chest, strong muscled arms reaching around her to balance her against him.

Arya’s hands came up to rest against Gendry’s chest, fingers splaying on the firm muscle built up from years of beating metal into compliance. She turned her face upwards, finding it just inches away from his, and stared into his intense electric blue eyes.

He tensed as she met his gaze, his arms tightening around her, binding her closer to him. She could feel every inch of him against her heated skin as the water began to still around them. She exhaled the breath she didn’t know she was holding, her stare sliding from his eyes to his lips. She contemplated what she wanted to do for only a second before letting instinct take over, leaning forward, and finally pressing her lips against his.

Arya mentally rejoiced, she had been imagining this moment, when she would finally feel his lips on hers. Gendry seemed to be thinking the same, because he feverously returned the kiss, one hand dropping to her waist and pulling her hips against his, deepening the kiss.

Gendry walked her backwards toward the outer edge of the pond, her legs tangling in his until he tripped, using one hand to grip her to him and the other to cushion their fall in the shallow water. He fell between her legs, the water covering her waist but low enough at her head to allow her to breath.

Gendry leaned down to reclaim her lips that had parted when they fell. Arya opened her mouth to take a gulp of air before he made contact, and his tongue darted in her mouth before she could close her lips. She reveled in the feel of his tongue exploring her mouth and grew hotter at the thought of it exploring the rest of her in the same manner. Not wanting to be outdone, her tongue began to battle his for dominance, finally achieving its goal and chasing it back into his mouth. While her tongue did its exploring, Arya’s hands began to travel up Gendry’s strong arms and around to trail down his back, fingers following his spine down to the small of his back.

He pressed his lips more firmly to hers, fisting his hands in the sand beside her head, while her hands found the waist line of his smallclothes. Her fingers slipped in and traced their way around from his tailbone to his front, finding the laces tying his trousers.

She tugged at his pants, angry that they were not coming off faster. Finally she loosened them enough where she could sneak her hand in, seeking his hard length. His teeth bit down on her lower lip when her hand made contact. As her hand tightened around him, his lips pulled away, tugging briefly at her lips as the rest of him froze.

“Fuck. Arya-“ She dragged her hand to his tip. “-Gods, we can’t-.” She swirled her thumb around, smearing the wetness that had pooled there, and he seemed to get the message to stop talking.

Gendry fisted his hands in the sand briefly before seemingly gathering the courage to drag them to the bottom of her shirt. She seemed to sense his hesitance as, with a huff, she pulled her hand out of his pants, grabbed the hand holding her shift and pulled it toward her face, forcing him to follow through and remove her shirt. He paused above her, hands still clenched on her shirt above her head and stared at her exposed breasts.

Arya wiggled, wanting his touch, her movement encouraged him and he leaned down to attack her lips, fingers trailing down her arms from where her hands still lay above her head. His hands ghosted over her shoulders, pausing to dip between her breasts, settling below them on her ribs. His lips left her and traced their way across her jaw to her neck.

Arya turned her head to allow Gendry easier access to her neck, she noticed belatedly that Nymeria was now prowling the entrance to the Godswood, clearly guarding them and ensuring their privacy. She just saw Nymeria do one trek across the entrance before she was distracted by Gendry’s mouth hitting a sweet spot. Arya arched out of the water in response, eagerly trying to get closer to him, pressing her bare chest to his. His hands quickly encircled her, grasping at her back but kept slipping against the smooth wet skin. His lips continued to nip at her neck, and weakened by the pleasure she dropped back into water, causing a droplets to spray across the surface of the pool. She mimicked him, her lips going to suck on his neck, wanting to mark him like a wolf-like an animal.

Her teeth snaked across his neck, meeting the point where it met his shoulders. There, in the thick, pulsing muscle built from years of swinging a hammer, she bit him, releasing a small growl. Not enough to draw blood, but enough to make his body tighten, grinding his cock into the cradle of her thighs as his hands dragged down her body to grip her hips hard enough for her to know she’ll have bruises tomorrow.

Her hands went for his pants, eager to finally remove them from his body. She gripped the loosened band and tugged, dragging them past his buttocks until she could no longer. Using her training she slid her foot up close to her butt, bending at the knee and forcing her hips up and over, effectively flipping him. She backed down him in the water, finding his trousers and pulling them the rest of the way off. She sat crouched by his feet, water pooling around her waist, leaving her chest exposed to him. She stared at his heavy erection jutting proudly above the surface of the water and slowly crawled toward it.

She moved her lips close to the head of his cock, watching his expression as she flicked her tongue over the moisture that had pooled there. She smirked in triumph when the muscles of his jaw clenched yet his eyes remained fixed on her mouth. She slowly lowered her head, taking the hot head of his erection into her mouth, running her tongue along the tip.

A straggled groan ripped from his chest, his hips flexed, driving against her lips. His chest was rising and falling violently as he tried to breath. The water from the spring mixed with his perspiration and it glistened on his powerful chest. Her eyes locked onto his as swept her tongue around his cock again, slowly, noting his expression as he grimaced in rising need, trying to hold himself back.

Arya brought her hand out of the water, encircling his length, squeezing lightly. Her mouth covered the thick head, sucking him inside as her tongue began to stroke and tease the sensitive flesh underneath the hooded crown. She saw his arms flex, fisting into the sand as he tried to ground himself.

She took a moment to relax her throat, then took in as much of him as she could, sneaking her tongue out in a futile attempt to reach his balls. She moved her hand to where her tongue could not reach. She continued to play with him as she felt his hand grip her hair, starting to hold her head as he began moving his hips, slowly moving his cock in her mouth. Arya hummed in approval, which only seemed to spur him on, as he tightened his grip in her hair. She gave one final suck before moving off of him, much to his disapproval based on the groan that left his lips.

She leaned back, enjoying the feeling of power she has over this man- _hers_ \- as he stared at her with lust filled eyes. She stood up, standing over him as she pulled the rest of her small clothes off, leaving herself entirely bare to him. A heated trail followed his gaze as he took in her naked form.

The sight of her exposed to him must have triggered something in him, because before she could react, he had reached up and pulled her down and flipped so she was underneath him. His lips attacked hers as his fingers dipped under the water and toward her core. She let out a gasp when he reached her clit, lightly pinching, running a callused thumb over it before plunging a finger into her. She arched into him as he began pumping in and out of her, curling his finger, reaching for that sweet spot.

His lips left her neck, sucking on her pulse point as Arya wiggled beneath him, moving her hips in an attempt to get more of him. “Gendry,” she breathed out, “I need you inside me now.” He did not hesitate in complying to her demand. She could only miss his fingers for a second before she felt the head of his cock at her entrance.

 He aligned himself with her, gently pressing into her. She felt him still against her, only halfway in, and Arya moved her hips against him, urging him to fill her completely. That was all the encouragement he needed as he pushed into her completely.

Arya groaned when he was finally inside her, pumping in and out of her tight walls, fitting inside her so perfectly she knew that this was the only person she would ever let take her again. Her nails strapped across his back, as she tried to match his fast pace. Her breath was leaving her in pants, as he pounded into her, hands on her hips to force her to meet his thrust each time.

His thrusts became more and more erratic as his lips met hers in an explosion of passion and desire. He was hitting the same perfect spot inside of her each time he drove into her, her mind lost to the feeling of him stroking her inside, as she felt herself go over the edge.

Her orgasm exploded through her, light and color splashed behind her closed eyelids. Her hips gyrated, grinding her core against him, intensifying the excruciating sensations as every muscle in her body trembled with the strength of her release. He followed shortly after, grunting into her ear as her walls tightened around him. He pulled out of her, the remnants of their love making dissipating in the water.

He was gazing down at her with a grin stretched across his face. He leaned down to peak her lips and she could not help but smile back up at him. She knew, as she had as a child, that this man was not just park of her pack, but the most important part, as every pack leader needs a mate, and Gendry has and will always be hers.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it!  
> Comments?? :D


End file.
